North Star
by JLaLa
Summary: Victor Peeta Mellark and his wife, Katniss, find themselves thrown into the Capitol, under the watchful eyes of President Snow, as they prepare to take their places as leaders of the Rebellion. Will they be able to cope with the demands of the cause and their burgeoning family? Canon-Divergent. Sequel to "Look to the West".
1. The Reaping

Welcome to the sequel and may the odds be ever in your favor.

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

North Star

 _Chapter One: The Reaping_

Katniss grips my hand tensely as we stand together on the stage along with Haymitch. I look to her and squeeze her hand back in comfort, my gaze going to her still-flat abdomen.

It won't look that way for long as Katniss has already developed a small bump due to our two growing babies.

Today, we were able to cover up her pregnancy with the navy dress she wears and so far no one has suspected a thing. We let Haymitch in on it so he could cover for us should Katniss suddenly become 'indisposed'. Though he grumbled over our lack of proper birth control, I did catch a wisp of a smile on his lips over the thought of the two new occupants in the Mellark household.

Despite the worry, we are elated.

Katniss and I have always wanted to have children and after only seven months of marriage, it has happened.

Since we found out, we have spent our time introducing ourselves to the little ones. I read somewhere that children can hear, even in the womb. We want them to know who their parents are.

I want them to know that I'm their father. I tell them I'm not the easiest person to live with, that I can have fits and unexpected bouts of rage, but would never cause them pain. I am in love with them already.

I don't want my children to be afraid of me.

I make many mistakes but I would never hurt them or Katniss.

My reverie is broken as I realize that Effie has called up the male Tribute.

Adam, our boy tribute, is fifteen and from the Merchant side. I think I've seen him around but I can't quite place where. He looks friendly, which will be good for sponsorship, and strong-bodied for someone his age.

However, I have to school my expression when our female tribute's name is called and a small girl with golden hair makes her way to the stage. Katniss is effected as well, her grip tightening on my hand; the girl looks eerily like Prim.

The young girl is pale and shaking as she begins her walk up the stage steps and I'm afraid that she'll pass out on her way up.

"I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"

The familiar voice shakes me to the core.

Katniss is on the verge of tears seeing Madge Undersee rushing to take the young girl's place.

Not her. Anyone but her.

Especially for Gale's sake.

Madge brings the little girl back to her mother before ascending the stage.

I forgot that my friend is still eighteen.

This would've been her final year in the reaping. Her birthday is next week.

Katniss looks over at me, her hand moving over the small bit that is our children. We have even more of a reason to fight—for them.

Like Haymitch said, our children will be hybrids of Katniss and me, full of my fighting prowess and Katniss' charms. They will be the one thing that Snow will never expect yet the one thing he will covet.

Because if he has them, then he will have Katniss and me.

Snow will have me.

After presenting our two Tributes and having them shake hands, Effie escorts them to say their final goodbyes.

I look to an ashen Gale, nodding to the Justice Building where I know Madge will be with her family.

He should say goodbye.

"Mr. Mellark. Mrs. Mellark." Katniss and I look to see a Peacekeeper standing before us, expression hidden under his headgear. "I will be escorting you to the train."

We nod and I give Katniss a small smile as we walk towards the station with our armed escort.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Haymitch mutters from where he walks beside us. "Welcome to the 77th Hunger Games."

* * *

The main train cart looks similar to the one that Prim and I rode in when we first entered our Games, all rich velvet and mahogany with an abundant food set-up. Katniss looks around in awe at the sumptuousness of the food and décor before meeting my eyes.

"Was it like this when you went to the Capitol?"

"Similar," I tell her. "Though I think the fact that District 12 has won twice within the last two years gives Effie some perks in decorating for her escorts." Taking her hand, I lead her toward a set of doors. "Let's go look for our room."

We find our room easily across from Haymitch's. Our large bed takes up most of the space but I see Katniss sigh in relief seeing the plush pillows and soft comforter. I can tell that she is feeling a little under the weather, her hand pressing her lower back as we examine the room.

"Hey," I call out softly. Approaching, I move behind her, massaging the area where her hand rests. Immediately, Katniss falls back against me, a small sigh escaping her lips. "Why don't you rest? It's a long way to the Capitol."

"I will," she tells me. "I just can't rest right now." Katniss turns to me. "Why would she volunteer?"

"Because she's Madge," I respond. "There isn't a mean bone in her body." I sit down on the end of the bed. "Though she'll have to grow one if she wants to survive the Arena."

The Games will change her. The thought of Snow making someone as good as Madge into another one of his pawns causes the blood inside of me to boil. To him, we are nothing but pieces to move around his game board.

Eventually, when he grows tired of us, Snow will just get rid of the board altogether. It happened to District 13 and it could happen to us.

Katniss approaches until she stands completely in front of me, her slight belly right in front of me. Without a thought, I pull her close and press my lips to the small bump that is our children.

"Hey little ones. It's Dad," I say, my mouth against her. "We're on our way to the Capitol. Hopefully, this will be the only time that you'll need to go to that horrible place." I look up as Katniss weaves her hand through my hair. "So please, give your Mama a chance to hide you two for a while. It's safer this way." I kiss her abdomen. "I love you so, so much."

"We love you, too," Katniss whispers hoarsely. Leaning down, she gives me a kiss. "We're going to be alright. We've been through worse."

My hand reaches to the nape of her neck, drawing her lips to mine. Katniss smiles in our kiss, a moan whispering of overwrought hormones and desire escaping her full lips.

There's a sharp knock on the door and we pull apart just as Haymitch strolls into the room, a full smirk on his face.

"I thought that you'd wait until the train started pulling out of the station to christen your new room," he remarks. Katniss glares at his words and Haymitch immediately backs away, palms up in surrender. "Calm down, Mrs. Mellark. I just wanted to let you know that the Tributes have now arrived and we are getting ready to leave for the Capitol."

"Where's Madge?" Katniss immediately asks.

"Once Effie showed her the Tribute cart, she decided to stay in her room," Haymitch says.

"I'll go check on her." Katniss rushes out of the open door, leaving us alone.

"Adam is in the main cart," he informs me. "I think it's time to start your duties as mentor." Nodding, I stand up and Haymitch pats my shoulder. "It gets easier."

I whip around at his words, bristling at his light tone.

"Listen. If I have any control over this Rebellion then this will be my only time doing this!" I look around before continuing. "Haymitch, we love you but I don't want to wait years before finding Tributes that I care about. I don't want to start caring about them because they don't care about themselves anymore."

He looks at me for a moment, hurt in his eyes.

"Is that what you think? That I cared because you went off the deep end?"

"You didn't want see yourself in another Tribute," I hiss in frustration as we stand face to face in the tight hallway. "Admit it. You didn't want another person around you who didn't give a shit about themselves. I am your cold hard mirror of reality."

I turn to head to the main cart.

"Goddamnit! Get back here!" Haymitch growls. I turn and he stomps over to me. "I remembered you four. You used to crawl behind that fucking fence like you could give a shit about dying by electrocution. You were all content to be with one another. Then, you got older—and I saw you with Katniss. You looked at her like she was the moon. Don't tell me what you think you know about me, Peeta! Because no one likes assumptions, least of all you!"

"You saw us?" I repeat in surprise.

"The entrance you used was not too far from Victor's Village."

Without even realizing it, Haymitch had always been watching over us.

"I'm not going to do this—participate in this charade for Snow," I promise him. "I'm going to get them out if I have to bomb that damn Arena myself."

Haymitch grins. "Now, we're talking!" He claps my shoulder, his eyes becoming serious. "I do see myself in you, Peeta. But, only the good parts. The ones I used to have."

"There is still good in you," I respond after a moment. Taking a nervous breath, I square my shoulders to go into the main cart. "Here goes."

Stepping into the cart, Adam immediately stands. He has Haymitch's lanky frame though it's balanced with his broad shoulders.

"Mr. Mellark, Mr. Abernathy," he says and offers his hand. "It is nice to meet you."

I shake his hand. "Just Peeta, please."

"Haymitch is fine, son," my co-mentor adds as he shakes Adam's hand.

We all sit at the dining table and look over the spread. My eyes zero in on the thinly-sliced ham. Katniss can't stand its smell and will immediately turn green at the sight of it. I ask one of the attendants to remove it before thanking them. Haymitch eyes me knowing that request was not for me, but my wife.

"Adam," I begin. "What do you want to do when you grow up?"

The boy's expression sobers. "Besides live?" I nod reluctantly. He thinks for a moment before responding. "I want to be a doctor."

Immediately, I tell him the things he will have to excel in and what he can effectively use to impress the Gamemaker panel: plant identification, first aid. Then I go over the things that he will most likely struggle with: combat, weapon fashioning—anything physical.

Adam's father works in the Justice Building and I realize his father is the clerk who notarized Katniss and my marriage license. Then I think of our wedding party and how Adam was one of the kids that Rory was talking to.

After he's done telling me about himself, Adam meets my eyes once more. "Peeta?"

"Yes?"

"I don't want to die," Adam says quietly.

Through his confidence, I see that he is only a boy. I think that long ago that was me. I sat in this train cart with the same worries and fears. What could Haymitch have told me that would have made me more assured? Less alone?

"That's why we're here," I reply and then nod my head at Haymitch. "Because we're going to give you the best chance that we can." Standing up, I give him a tense smile. "I'm going to check on Madge while Haymitch tells you about the next couple of days leading up to the Games."

I walk over to the opposite end where the entrance to the Tribute cart is. The door opens and Effie steps out, her expression disturbed.

However, she musters up a smile for me. "Door to the left."

I nod and head into the hallway. The door is slightly ajar and I can hear sobbing coming from Madge's room. Peeking inside, I spy Katniss and Madge sitting on the end of the bed. My friend's back is toward me so she is unaware that I'm at the cracked doorway.

"Celia's mother is not well," Madge tells my wife. "So, I knit her sweaters…the same kind I used to knit for my mom. Celia comes to get them from me and she is a sweet girl. She loves pink and yellow…daisies and primroses…and when I saw her walking up there, something else just took over. I couldn't let her mother watch her die in the Arena."

"But you'll let yourself?" Katniss counters softly. "You'll let your father watch you suffer? Us? Ga—"

"Don't." Madge raises her hand. "Don't talk about him, please."

There's a definite slump in Madge's shoulders and as she falters, Katniss catches me in the doorway. She raises her index finger to her lips and shakes her head.

Madge needs a sisterly hand and Katniss can give her that.

However, I can't be around.

"He said goodbye, right?" My wife asks.

Madge nods. "He came in, right after my father. Oh God, Katniss…since I've been around you, Peeta, and Gale, I wanted so badly to be part of your world. I wanted to hope that he'd want me like he wanted her…" There's another hitch in her breath. "I know that I can't replace your sister, Katniss. But, I wanted to have some space in his heart. Maybe that's why this happened…" Our friend swipes at her eyes. "Because if Gale can't love me, then nothing would matter anyway. I'd just see him in town and it would just hurt. It'd just remind me that I'm a poor substitute for Prim."

"You're not Prim," Katniss tells her. "There are things about you both that are similar—your kindness, your bravery, your intelligence. But, there are differences, Madge. You have a self-confidence that is unwavering, you're loud, and you speak your mind. My sister hated talking to strangers and she was a bust when it came to letting people know when things bothered her. She tended to keep it in, similar to myself." She sighs. "Gale is not the same boy who loved my sister. He will always care for her, but he had to grow up and move on."

"That's what he told me," Madge tells her. "He said that he loved your sister and that he always would. She was his friend and first love. But lately, he closes his eyes and he sees my face. Whenever something good happens, he wants to share it with me. And, he knows that when bad things happen, I'm going to be there for him. He also said that he wants us to babysit the twins—that I'd be a good Aunt."

Katniss reaches to her swell protectively. "He told you?"

"He told me after you told him. He's excited," Madge assures her. "I was so happy and I thought to myself that I could die in that Arena knowing that Gale loved me." She bursts into tears, the sobs muffled by Madge covering her face. "But, why?"

My wife places a hand to her shoulder. "Why what?"

Madge drops her hands to meet Katniss' eyes.

"Why did he have to kiss me?"

* * *

"Are you comfortable?" I ask Katniss as she rests her head against my chest. My hand caresses the back of her blue nightgown, made of the Capitol's finest materials. "I know that Effie said that this train is actually calmer than steam trains, but the babies might feel differently."

"I'm alright," she tells me. "I just can't sleep. I keep thinking of Madge. I've never seen her look so hopeless." Her eyes meet mine. "We can't let them go into that Arena."

"I'm working on it," I say. "At least I'm trying to figure out a way to shorten the length of their stay."

"How?" she whispers in the darkness.

"We bide our time," I respond. The wheels in my head turn, trying to come up with solutions. I can't sit back and watch any more children die. I can't watch my friend die. "We don't just sell our Tributes. In some way, we sell ourselves. We let the Capitol know that we are formidable union and that they have to be on our side."

Katniss chuckles, her mouth pressing kisses to the opening of my shirt where the skin of my chest is exposed.

"Imagine me, having to schmooze with the Capitol," she says with a snort. "Effie just told me at dinner that she was surprised about how well my table manners were. Like I ate with my hands or something!"

"She said that to Prim, too," I offer, hearing her ire. "Then, Prim decided to irritate her by eating like a pig whenever she was around." I kiss the top of her head, unraveling the braid she wears. "You are a charming woman, Katniss Mellark. You charmed the pants off me."

"Your pants were not very hard to charm off," Katniss retorts. "I had to give you baths."

I let out a melodramatic sigh, a smile playing on my lips. "I miss that."

"When we get home, I promise I'll let you sit in the tub until your skin prunes," she responds. "How's that for romance?"

"Best wife ever," I respond before turning to my side. She lays back, her eyes rimmed with worry. "You don't have to do this, Katniss. You can go back home and offer assistance there, help out Dad and Gregory. I'm going to be okay. I'm going to be okay because I know you're safe."

"Peeta, I won't be okay because I won't know if you're safe," Katniss responds squarely. "If what we have to do is convince people to be on our side then that is what I'll do. I'm not leaving. If it means that I'm running away from Peacekeepers at full-term then I'm doing it. If I have to strap these kids to my chest, I'll do that, too. We're a family now and we're not going to be apart!"

I reach to wipe the tear running down her temple and she gives me a shaky smile.

"Why do you make me do this? Make me so crazy?" she asks. "I hate you and I love you sometimes."

That tiny of bit of insecurity gnaws at me hearing her words. "Why?"

"Because you have no idea of the effect you have on me," Katniss responds softly. "You just say the word and I'll do it because I love you. I never saw myself being the kind of person who would leave it all behind for someone. Some might call it co-dependency and that's what I hate."

Her hand reaches to brush my cheek and I lean into her touch.

"But, then I realize that the person I've grown into made this choice. There was no coercion, just an instinct to do what was needed. I've known what I wanted and who I was for a long time. When you were away, I learned to be alone and understand myself. And, I promised that if the opportunity arose, I wouldn't let you leave me. I love you because in loving you, I became the woman I was meant to be."

"That's a lot of inner turmoil for one person," I say, taking her words in. "My story is a bit simpler. I fell in love with a girl. From the moment I met her, I knew that I wasn't going to let her go. I married that girl and I'm going to keep loving her. She taught me to grow up and she made me the man I am now. If it weren't for you, Katniss, I don't think that this Rebellion would be in progress. All I want is to be a man who's worthy of you."

"My King," she beckons softly. "You were always worthy. I know it, so does Haymitch, and unfortunately, so does Snow. That's why he's afraid...as he should be."

My lips go to hers, tasting her hopes and her fears about our time in the Capitol. I want to make her forget that we are heading for a place where I might not be able to protect her. We are at Snow's full disposal as we fight for our cause behind his back. I kiss her until she's mewling for release, her hand tugging my bottoms down past my hips so that I can move inside her. Her swell is still small, but the noticeably hard bump doesn't escape my eyes.

Katniss' eyes darken as I enter her, swiftly and with a shuddering groan. Her body is familiar with me, wrapping itself around my cock and gripping every nerve on my length in her soaked slit. Her breasts have gotten larger, clinging to the silk fabric of her gown and urgently I tug a cup down, bringing my lips to the peaked nipple.

"Ahhh…" my wife breathes out as we move. Our gazes never leave one another's. I want to remember every little detail of this moment. Because I know once we enter the Capitol, it will be different and we might not have these moments of sweet frenzy.

We come together, our bodies in sync with one another. Gently, I move off my sated wife to lay back on my own side. We are breathless at our joining, yet there is the calmness of being together.

"I'm sweaty," Katniss tells me after a moment. Sitting up, her eyes go to our private bathroom next to the entrance door. "Didn't you tell me about the tubs once?"

"Yes," I respond, my gaze on her as she stands up, the bloom of motherhood silhouetted in the moonlight. "I told you that they made me smell like roses."

Katniss moves the straps of her gown, letting the rest of it slide off her body. She walks to the open doorway of the restroom, turning the light on before looking over her shoulder, her smile teasing.

"Come. Show me how to use a Capitol bathtub."

* * *

"You look like you slept horribly, Haymitch," Effie remarks the next day during breakfast.

He glares at Katniss and me before looking to our escort. "There was some noise going on across the hall."

"I slept well," I remark, taking a sip of my tea before looking to my wife. "And, you?"

Katniss picks at the fruit before her. She awoke feeling a little ill but wanted to make an appearance.

"The ride has been very relaxing," she replies evenly.

Haymitch guffaws, spitting crumbs of the pastry he eats everywhere and earning a glare from Effie.

"Sorry sweetheart," he responds though he is clearly amused by Effie's irritation. "When Katniss wants to, she can lie with the best of them." Despite the teasing, he asks for the kitchen to send up some dry toast for her. "Can't look peaky, Katniss. We want you daisy fresh for your Capitol debut."

"Let's focus on the tributes," Katniss tells him with a closed-lip smile.

On cue, Adam and Madge, who look exhausted from what I'm sure was a sleepless night, enter the cart. I remember my first night on this train; I cried most of it. So did Prim—I could hear from my room. We never went into the other's room, however. We wanted to stew in our own pain.

"Good morning!" Effie chirps brightly at the two. "Come, come! Have some breakfast as we will have to go over your itineraries in a bit!"

"Effie, let's give them some breathing room," I suggest. "I remember my trip on this train. I don't think that I registered anything being said to me. You might want to wait until a little later when they're feeling a little bit more like themselves."

Effie muses for a bit before finally nodding. "Very well. However, I will be going over both yours and Katniss' itineraries during our time in the Capitol."

I look over at Katniss who is a little green. She has also gone uncharacteristically quiet. The stress of knowing that we are heading to the place where Prim spent her final days is jarring to her. Taking her hand, I give it a squeeze and she musters up a weak smile for all of us.

I steer the attention away from Katniss and look to Adam then Madge.

"Do you have any questions for Haymitch and me?" I ask.

"How do we get out of this?" Madge asks bluntly.

I laugh in spite of the situation. "We'll speak in private about your question."

I nod slightly at the Avox behind me, some of them are trustworthy but others will do anything for mercy.

"How do we figure out what to do to impress the Gamemakers?" Madge looks to me. "I mean, what am I supposed to do? Knit them sweaters?"

"You're fast," Katniss suddenly says. "You have good instincts and you know how to pay attention to detail. I remember when we all used to play together in school. You were the fastest runner. Also, you always knew what was happening around you. No one could trick you in school. And, knitting requires a lot of attention. What's the difference between doing that and being able to spot the distinct weave of a forcefield?"

I look to our nervous male Tribute. "You're smart, Adam. You have a good memory from what you've told me. You can feed yourself in the Arena because you'll be able to identify what's edible and what's poisonous. You'll learn to heal yourself once you have a good gauge on what's around you as well."

"Thanks," Madge says softly, her eyes going between Katniss and me. "I know this isn't easy for either one of you."

Katniss shoots up from her seat, her face going completely grey. She's going to be sick.

Quickly, Madge takes the bowl of fruit in front of her and tosses the contents out before handing it to Katniss. My wife grabs it and immediately she is throwing up into the crystalline bowl, filling it with what little she's had for breakfast and sour bile.

"What's wrong with her?" Effie asks in panic. "Should I have a Capitol doctor ready when we arrive?"

Haymitch turns to the Avox in the room. "Get out!" She scrambles out quickly, leaving us alone.

Finally, Katniss stops retching and even when she protests, I scoop her up and bring her to the couch. The rest follow anxiously, breakfast abandoned as well as the bowl of her vomit on the table.

"Here." Adam hands Katniss a glass of water with a green leaf floating atop. "Mint will help with calming your stomach."

She takes the glass, sipping slowly, before giving him a smile. "Thank you."

Madge grins at us. "You two have a lot of trouble ahead of you!" Her eyes go to Katniss' swell.

"You're pregnant?" Effie cries out, her eyes lighting up.

Katniss nods reluctantly. "Yes."

"Our Victor is having a baby! Can you imagine?" Effie gushes in excitement. "Everyone will be in a frenzy! The celebrations for you two will be phenomenal and the invitations to your baby shower—"

"Effie, please!" Katniss stands up from the couch and goes to our escort, her eyes desperate. "No one can know. Peeta and I are just barely wrapping our minds around the fact that we're having a child...let alone two." Effie's light eyes widen at her words. "Think, if Snow knows...the danger we'll be in. Madge and Adam are targets...Haymitch...even you." She takes my former escort's hand, placing it to the spot where our children rest. "And, especially them. I lost my sister, even Peeta for a bit. I can't lose anyone else."

They look at one another, communicating silently, before Effie lets out a sigh.

"I will talk to Cinna and Portia," she tells Katniss after a moment. "I'm sure they'll love thinking of creative designs for your maternity wear. The empire waist is coming back into fashion so the children will be coming at a most opportune time in Capitol fashion." Effie cups Katniss' cheek affectionately. "Dear girl...don't worry so much. We will protect you."

"I don't care about what happens to me," Katniss says in a quiet voice. "I care about the babies...about our family." She looks over to me and I join her side, taking her hand. "And, I care about all of you, too."

"Of course," Effie says thickly. She gives us all a trembling smile, her eyes briefly lingering on Haymitch before looking to me and Katniss. "We're a team."

There is a single beep from the intercom and I look to Katniss. "We're close."

"What do you mean?" she asks.

As I lead her to a nearby window, Adam and Madge follow behind us. They gasp collectively at the sight and Katniss places her hand to the window ledge, leaning in to get a closer view.

I can understand the awe, remembering the first time I saw the gathering of metallic high-rises against the mountainous backdrop; it doesn't seem so threatening from a distance.

However like a hunter and its prey, I fear that we won't know that we are captured until we are in the middle of the trap.

The Capitol.

* * *

So ends chapter one.

I hope you are enjoying so far. It's going to be an interesting canon-divergence and I always love playing around with this kind of genre.

For all those who want to know and have asked, Prim won't be coming back in any form other than in dreams and memories. I know we all loved her, but she's really gone to a better place. Also, it's time for Katniss and Peeta to learn how to be on their own in some way and learn to work as a couple. They need to be a family because trust that Snow will try to destroy them.

Adam and Madge are interesting because they are actually very strong as team. Also, they will be very popular.

As for Gale and Madge...they will talk.

Anyway, thank you for your support. I hope that you review, follow, favorite, and subscribe. Feedback is always welcome!

Next, Chapter Two: The Mellarks and the Capitol

Until the next chapter, JLaLa


	2. The Human Condition

Thank you for your feedback, follows, and reviews on the first chapter. Please keep 'em coming!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

North Star

 _Chapter Two: The Human Condition_

"Let's get you cleaned up," Effie says to Katniss, her arm going protectively over my wife's shoulders. Katniss nods in exhaustion as she stands. Immediately, I reach for her, steadying her tired body. The stress is obviously getting to Katniss and it really can't be good for the twins.

For a moment, I contemplate whether or not I should send for her mother.

"Don't." I look up to see Katniss staring at me, her eyes firm. "She has people in 12 that need her."

I give her a gentle smile. "How did you know what I was thinking?"

"Because I know you," my wife tells me with a worn smile. "You can't hide anything in those eyes, especially from me. It's a perk of marriage." She looks to Effie who rubs her back comfortingly. "We should get me ready for my Capitol presentation."

I make sure that Effie takes her safely out of the cart before looking to Haymitch.

"He's going to find out, isn't he?" I think of the Avox that we had just shooed out. They aren't inept and are probably fully aware that Katniss is expecting. I lean closer to my co-mentor. "Just how bugged is this train?"

"You'd be surprised who I know, Peeta," Haymitch assures me. "I wouldn't speak as freely to you if I knew that we were being listened to. There is interference coming through as well as a constant loop of boring footage for Snow to sift through." He smirks at me. "Also, I would've warned you to stall on whatever you claim you weren't doing last night with Katniss. The people of the Capitol would pay a pretty penny to see a Victor and his wife in amorous activity."

"Then it's a good thing that there isn't footage," I respond without reserve.

Haymitch looks at me for a moment before letting out a loud guffaw, drawing Adam and Madge's attention from the view of the near-approaching Capitol. They both smile hearing the boisterous laugh of their usually inebriated Mentor.

Even I have to grin.

Because there is so little to laugh or smile about in this situation.

"Peeta." I look to Madge who is still sitting by the window with Adam. "Who are all these people waiting for?"

The train is beginning to slow as we pull into the Capitol station. There are mills of people, all waiting in anticipation for the District 12 Tributes. Madge is the second volunteer from District 12, a now-winning District, climbing in equality to Districts 1 and 2 where The Careers are from. Adam and Madge are strong-looking and eerily reminiscent of Prim and me making them an interesting commodity to the Capitolites.

"You," I bluntly say to her and Adam, whose eyes are rounded like saucers. "I hate to tell you to do this but you have to win these people over. They will be your sponsors. Gaining their favor can be a matter of life or death especially when you're starving or hurt. You're not in the Arena yet, but the Games have already started."

"So what should we do?" Adam asks innocently.

"Turn around, smile, wave," I respond hollowly. I look to Haymitch, who nods in grave encouragement for me to continue. "Make them remember you."

"We can do this," Madge says determinedly and turns to Adam. She holds out her hand to him and the boy shyly takes it.

Together, they stand by the window and wave to the crowd. Madge is a natural, her golden beauty drawing people closer to our train as they wave frantically at her. Adam does the same, straightening up and squaring his shoulders to give the crowd a confident smile. There is a chorus of high-pitched screams from some of the Capitol women.

Madge and Adam are much better at working the crowd than Prim and I ever were. Madge even blows the crowd kisses, her smile coquettish and sweet. Adam's broad smile showcases the assured handsomeness that he is completely unaware of.

Snow would love them as Capitol jewels.

Nothing like breaking those who are the most pure and innocent.

Watching them, I see myself and Prim, finding myself drowning in memories of my own journey. No one can ever explain that peculiar awe that one has for the Capitol. When I was first here, I was amazed at the cleanliness of the streets, the icy glamour of the high-rises, and its strange but fascinating citizens.

It is all nothing but a ruse.

I feel a hand on my shoulder interrupting my musings and turn to see Haymitch, concern evident in his worn features.

"You should wash up," he tells me gruffly.

"Why?"

Haymitch pulls the handkerchief from the front pocket of my jacket. Taking it, he wraps the silk around his hand, gently pressing it to my face before presenting it to me.

It's wet.

"I didn't realize how much this would bother me," I respond in a rough voice.

Haymitch looks torn and I realize that perhaps he's seeing a little of himself in my brokenness.

An unknowing mentor, trying hard to not care, to not feel, and utterly failing.

"No one ever does, Peeta."

* * *

When Katniss and Effie emerge, the train has made its full stop. We are waiting until we get clearance from the Peacekeepers before we can leave. Katniss looks much better, her raven hair once again neat. She wears it down in soft waves and has changed into a rose-colored dress that flares out at the skirt quite a bit.

"Effie thought that the dress would give me more color," Katniss explains once she is at my side. She looks to me, her eyes roving over my face. "What's wrong?"

"This isn't going to be as easy," I reply in a dry voice. "Coming back here just reminds me—"

"Of Prim," she finishes my thought for me. I see the shimmer in her smoky eyes. "Was she afraid?"

I search my memories, thinking of that first trip to the Capitol.

"She cried," I tell Katniss quietly. "But, so did I."

"Peeta, are we going to be okay?"

My wife reaches to my still-damp cheeks and I breathe in her loveliness. Even in a state of worry, Katniss is the epitome of everything beautiful in my life. I remember that every day in the Capitol, Katniss was the drive for Prim and me. We were determined to have one of us brought back to her.

I turn to press my lips to her palm. "Yes, because we are together. Knowing that you were back in 12 waiting for us was what kept Prim and me from being afraid. Now that you're here with me, it will be okay. Because my focus is to keep you three safe and sound." I look to Madge and Adam, waiting nervously at the steps before the exit. "And to keep them alive."

The train cart door opens. It is time for us to take our first steps into the Capitol.

Effie makes sure that Madge and Adam are neat, buttoning and straightening their appearances as needed. They will be the first to leave the train with Peacekeepers as protection, Effie will follow behind them with Haymitch, and finally myself and Katniss.

"Chins up, smiles on!" Effie instructs us brightly. She looks to me, her stare narrowing. "Especially you, Peeta."

Haymitch snorts at her words, winking at Katniss and me before following Effie towards the exit.

I turn to my wife, giving her a smile. "By the way, you look beautiful."

Katniss gives me a shy nod, her cheeks coloring. "Thank you."

"Get a move on, Mr. and Mrs. Mellark!" Haymitch calls out next to the door, brusque enthusiasm dripping from his voice. "Your public awaits!"

I hold out my arm to Katniss. "Shall we?"

She eyes me, a small grin on her lips, before entwining her arm with mine.

As we approach the exit, the shouts fill our ears and Katniss presses herself closer to me.

I do the same.

Madge and Adam have now exited and we can hear the collective chanting of each of their names. With Rory winning the last Games and my tragic win, District 12 has garnered a large number of supporters. Katniss and I follow Haymitch down the steps and we watch him step down to join Effie's side.

I look to Katniss and give her a smile. "Together?"

She nods and smiles back, the warmth of it filling me with hope. "Together."

I take a breath and we step out.

"Peeta! Peeta!"

My name floods my ears as we walk down the cleared path to our Capitol vehicle. I can feel Katniss moving closer to my side and, looking over, I see her gaze around in apprehension. There are a number of the Capitol press taking photos of her but she is unaware of the attention that she's garnering, instead focusing on our trek.

I muster up a smile and nod at some of the people in the crowd. Katniss places her hand on my forearm as we reach a particularly zealous bunch. I immediately sense her anxiety and take her hand, pressing a kiss to the top of it to give her some semblance of comfort.

The camera flashes immediately engulf us and I lead us forward, finally sighing in relief seeing the car just a few steps away.

"We're almost there," I assure Katniss.

"I'm starting to feel a little sick again," she responds and I can see the greyness of her skin.

As we approach the car, a group of Capitol children gather holding bouquets of flowers.

Both Madge and Effie are given their beautifully arranged bushels before they step into the car.

A girl who can't be more than four, judging by her small stature, approaches Katniss and me. Her blonde hair is plaited neatly in an intricate braid that seems oddly familiar. She holds out the bouquet of bursting, yellow blooms.

"Welcome to the Capitol, Mrs. Mellark," she formally greets my wife in a clear, sweet voice, her bright eyes lit in excitement seeing us in front of her.

Katniss moves towards her to accept the bouquet. She admires them before smiling gently at the girl.

"Thank you. These are lovely," my wife tells her. "What is your name?"

"Primrose." Immediately Katniss and I freeze. "My parents were great admirers of your sister."

She looks over to her parents who wave zealously at us before turning back to my pale-faced wife.

My own insides twist at her words for at the same moment, I recognized the little girl's hairstyle.

It was the same kind of braid that Prim wore when we went into the Arena. Cinna designed the braid so that it wouldn't fall out of place and bother my friend.

This little girl is being groomed to be just like Prim, another fallen Tribute.

We give her a final wave before quickly jumping into the car.

As soon as the door to our car closes, Katniss tosses the bouquet to the floor, bursting into tears as she buries her face in her hands. I move her hurriedly onto my lap, rocking her back and forth to calm her down.

Everyone remains silent, unable to think of what to say or do for either of us.

Because no one will ever understand our pain.

Even if Prim has moved on, she still finds way to haunt us.

* * *

"This is our room," I tell Katniss as I open the door to the mentors' quarters.

Our quarters has a small sitting area; a television hangs above the mantle in front of the angular furniture. Next to the sitting area is a round, steel table with matching chairs for in-room dining. The bed, covered in navy and grey mink, is at the far end of the room. It is elevated just a bit off the floor to give one the sense of floating. Our private restroom is adjacent to it.

Finally to our left is the wall-wide floor to ceiling window displaying the courtyard of the Tribute Center.

Katniss walks towards it, stopping to look out at the lush gardens in front of her.

I join her, glancing at her blank expression as she stares out. "What do you think?"

"It's beautiful," Katniss says hoarsely. Her eyes meet mine, her grey eyes shimmering. "I'm sorry for overreacting. I really don't understand what's going on with me!" She throws her hands up in frustration before turning away from the window. "Do you think this is normal?"

"I think that you are reacting normally to our peculiar situation." Taking her hand, I lead her to the bed. Katniss plops down dejectedly as I kneel before her to gaze up at her despondent eyes. "I do think that we should find a doctor that we can trust here." Katniss' mother examined her right before we left and assured us that my wife was alright. However, my mother-in-law had advised Katniss to try and remain as stress-free as she could. "You remember what your mother said, right?"

"I know," Katniss grumbles, her hand going to her stomach. "I don't know how my mother did this."

"She never did it during a rebellion." I sit next to her, my arm wrapping around her slumped shoulders. "Do you feel like taking a walk? Or having something to eat?"

"I'm feeling a little better," she says to me. "Will you take me around our floor? I want to see everything."

I meet her eyes. "You want to see her room, don't you?"

"I don't know why," my wife replies. "Maybe I'm hoping that there's a little bit of her lurking around the room. It feels like she's slipping away from me, Peeta. We're twins but why does the connection feel like it's fading?"

"Maybe because in some ways, it kind of is," I tell her truthfully. "She's never going to leave you, Katniss. But I think she's letting you know that it's okay if you're not thinking about her all the time. You don't love her any less."

"You're right." Katniss lets out a yawn, a weary laugh falling from her lips. "I guess I'm a little more tired than usual."

Laying back, I bring her gently down with me onto the plush mattress. "The beds are pretty comfy."

Katniss presses against me, humming in contentment as she settles onto the bed. "You're right."

Soon, we fall asleep, our hands both protectively on the twins in her belly.

* * *

I open my eyes to darkness and a warm blanket over me. It is clearly night from the full moon glaring from our window. Standing up, I go to the window taking in the quietness of the courtyard as the moon shines on the silvery blooms of the gardens.

I remember being in the Arena, looking up at the starlit sky and the Gamemaker-created moon and wondering if I would ever have the chance to see the real thing ever again. It's funny what you take for granted; how wonderful it can feel to see what is real, to touch what is real, and to know the realness of the human condition.

After coming out of that Arena, I think that everything that I've experienced is a joy and a pain. A joy because I have the ability to feel every moment and a pain because of the sacrifices that were made for me to do it.

So every breath, every feeling, every action is taken with Thresh…with Rue…and with Prim in mind. Because they never got the chances that I've been given. They no longer feel the sun on their skin, or the draw of the moon. They won't marry, or have children, or grow old.

They won't fall asleep next to the one they love.

So I will do it for them.

Arms wrap around my waist and I feel her, our babies pressing gently to my lower back and her cheek on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" Katniss asks.

"Looking at the moon."

"Why?"

"Because it's real," I tell her.

She doesn't question my words. Instead, Katniss joins my side and looks up with me.

"Do you think Prim is still here?" my wife asks softly.

I turn to her. "Not in the way we wish that she was. I see her in small ways. In the glow of the moon, in the songs that your mother sings to herself, in the way Gale laughs when something is really funny, in the way that you smile when you talk to our children…that's where I see her. In all those lovely moments."

Turning to me, her hand reaches to caress my cheek and I fall into her touch easily. My eyes close to savor each sensation that her caress causes, and when I feel her lips go to mine, the fire that only she can create is kindled.

I can feel her body react immediately to our kiss, the thin cloth of her dress exposing hardened nipples brushing against my shirt. My hand reaches to move a strap off her shoulder to reveal her glowing, rich skin to my hungry eyes.

I press a kiss to her shoulder and Katniss moans, breathy and aching, against my ear. The sound sinks into my skin causing the blood in my body to rush down to my hardening length. I revel in the fire that my wife creates inside my awakened form.

"Peeta." She takes my hand, walking back to lead me to our bed. "Come lay with me."

There is nothing to do but follow where my Queen leads me.

The sudden knock on our door sounds just as Katniss presses down onto our mattress. I let out a pained groan at the interruption. My wife stares up at me, lips swollen from deep kisses and her hair spread out onto the sheets surrounding her beatific face like a halo.

"I should answer that," I tell her with a longing sigh. "By God, do you look beautiful like that."

I kiss her once more before going to the door, opening it slightly to see Haymitch out in the hallway.

"Peeta, I need you to go somewhere with me," he says simply.

"When?" I ask eager to get back to the woman in my bed.

"Right now," Haymitch states. "It needs to happen now."

"Alright," I say. "Let me tell Kat—"

"I'm going with you." I turn to find Katniss, approaching us. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

"I was about to ask you to come anyway, sweetheart," Haymitch tells her in an amused voice. "Our Tributes are fast asleep, exhausted from their Capitol makeovers." I look to my co-mentor in surprise; I had forgotten that Tributes are whisked off to be made over upon check-in into the Tribute Center. "Don't worry, they aren't a different skin shade or anything. Though Madge is grumbling about her wax and Adam is wondering why he had to be scrubbed raw."

"I guess I buried that part from my memory," I remark. "We'll be ready in five minutes."

Closing the door, I turn to Katniss and she gives me a smile. "You owe me."

I wrap my arms around her burgeoning waist and press my forehead to hers.

"Every day of my life."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the three of us enter an elegant apartment just a few blocks from the Tribute Center. The walls are a soft blue with crystal sconces; the furniture is cream-colored with plush throw pillows. In the marble fireplace a warm fire burns softly and I look to the bookshelves flanking each side of it.

Going to one shelf, I read over the book spines finding names that are unfamiliar: Mark Twain, Harper Lee, Richard Wright…

"Effie's father cultivated quite a collection before his death," Haymitch remarks from where he serves himself a drink at the cart next to the couch.

Katniss looks to him from where she stands in surprise. "This is Effie's place?"

Haymitch nods, taking a long sip from his glass. "Pretty nice, huh?" He looks around before his gaze settles on the couch. "This is new though."

"It's classic," Katniss remarks as she explores the room, her eyes going to the French windows with the brocade curtains. "Understated…"

"Not Effie?" Haymitch responds with a slight smile. "What were you expecting? Fuchsia and feathers?"

"I don't know, Haymitch," I say as I turn to him, a smirk growing on my face. "Why don't you tell us what to expect?" My eyes rove over to the couch and the mahogany coffee table. "You seem to be here a lot. Especially since you know which furniture is new."

"Never you mind," he retorts before finishing his drink. "We need to make a phone call." Going to the phone on the accent table by the couch, Haymitch dials before holding out the receiver to me. "For you."

Quickly I bring my mouth to the receiver, part of me already knowing who I'm going to hear. "Hello?"

"Peeta?" The rough voice of Gale brings a smile to my lips.

"Yeah, it's me," I tell him, surprised by the thickness in my throat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...coping. Family is fine, Rory is on pins and needles," Gale informs me. "Sometimes, he has nightmares but Mrs. Everdeen has been giving him a tea to help him sleep. Adam's parents are very worried, of course. He is the oldest of three and was helping out in keeping them fed so I've been giving them meat. Your family gives them bread. I see Madge's Dad everyday…tell me that I have good news to give him."

"She is fine," I assure my friend. "The Capitol is enchanted by her and that's a good thing, more sponsors and such."

"I knew that they would love her," Gale responds, pride in his voice. "Peeta, you'd tell me the truth, right? She's not making any plans? Like Prim did?"

I hear the fear in his voice. Despite the tough countenance only a select few realize just how fragile Gale is. He lost one girl to the Arena and honestly, I don't know if he could survive losing another.

"None of us, including me, were aware of what Prim was going to do," I explain gently. "Madge is a different person. Believe in the girl you love."

"So she told you, huh?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"No, Madge told Katniss," I inform him. "I was just the nosy bystander."

Gale laughs. "Of course you were," he responds. "May I speak to Mrs. Mellark? Her mother has some questions that she'd like me to ask."

I look to my wife who is approaching quickly. "She had some morning sickness on the train. It was pretty bad and I'm sure she won't tell you since she's so stubborn—"

The receiver is taken from my hand and Katniss glares at me. "Traitor."

She pushes me to go sit with Haymitch, who is nursing a new glass on the couch. He stares at the fire in quiet contemplation, his dark eyes hazed from the dark amber in his glass.

I take the glass from him, bringing my nose to its brim. "That's strong." The thickness of the liquor burns my nostrils. "You shouldn't drink so much."

I place the drink on the coffee table.

"Effie doesn't like rings on the table." Haymitch grabs the glass quickly and gulps the liquor before I can protest. "There. It's taken care of." He stands to bring it back to the cart.

I snort. "Wow. You really know the house rules, don't you?" Looking around the room, I meet his eyes once more. "Where is Effie, anyway?"

Before Haymitch can respond, the front door opens and Effie walks in wearing a maroon coat, the large hood covering half her face.

However, I have no time to react because of the two people following behind her.

Cinna and Portia.

* * *

"Peeta!" Portia rushes over and pulls me close. I embrace her, my eyes filling seeing my stylist before me. "You look much better than the last time we saw one another."

"Thanks," I reply sheepishly.

Cinna approaches, also pulling me into a hug. "You really look like a different man."

"I feel like a different man," I tell them. Turning, I look to Katniss who has since hung up with Gale and is standing with Effie and Haymitch. I give her an encouraging smile and she approaches eagerly. "Cinna, Portia, this is my wife, Katniss."

"Hello," Katniss greets them. "Peeta has told me so much about you both." She looks between the two, her grey eyes excited. "Thank you for my wedding dress. It was perfect."

"I have your picture in my portfolio," Cinna informs her warmly. "You looked beautiful."

"What are you talking about?" Portia teases her friend. "She looks gorgeous right now. All natural…" My stylist's gaze goes to Katniss' stomach. "And glowing…" Her eyes go to both of us. "You're…?"

"I wanted to surprise you," Cinna tells his partner with a grin. "I knew you wouldn't be able to keep it a secret, especially from Octavia and so I decided to let you find out for yourself." He looks to Katniss, a comforting hand going to her shoulder. "I know you're worried but Portia and I are going to protect you and hide those little ones." He takes in a shaky breath. "Your sister really loved you."

"She talked about nothing but you," Portia adds, her hazel eyes filling. "We did what we could to bring her home."

Katniss reaches for the two, wrapping her arms around each of them. "I know you did."

After a moment, they pull apart and I can see that my former stylists adore Katniss already.

"So what are you doing here?" I ask the two.

"Effie mentioned that Katniss would need clothes to hide the twins." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a tape measure. "We're going to make you two the new Capitol 'It' couple."

* * *

The next morning, Katniss and I join everyone at the breakfast table including our newly madeover Tributes. Madge and Adam's appearances have changed very little. There's a little more cleanup on their brows and I'm sure that there has been other places where hair was removed because I see both of them shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

Katniss is eating dry toast and some tea but she gives me a smile before she sips to let me know that she's feeling better. She went to bed right after we returned from Effie's apartment and woke up feeling...refreshed.

The memory of waking up to her at the end of our bed, kneeling between my thighs with nothing but a smile sends a rush of molten heat through my body.

"You okay, Peeta?" Adam asks, his gaze moving over my features. "You look warm."

I pull at the collar of the navy sweater that I wear to cool myself, my eyes going quickly to Katniss, who is finishing her breakfast unaware of the effect of her morning wake-up. She looks to me and winks before taking another demure sip from her cup.

"I'm fine," I reply quickly. Looking to Madge and Adam, I reach for my napkin to wipe my mouth before straightening. "Anyway, today you're going to be training with the other Tributes. There will be some of them—"

"The Careers," Madge intones. "Yes, we know they're assholes." Adam lets out a laugh as does Haymitch.

"Manners!" Effie says to her. "The mouth on you. Just like Pr—" She stops and I look to see the flash of pain on my former escort's face. She glances at Katniss who avoids her eyes and then to Madge. "Well, just because you're from District 12, it does not mean that we cannot practice good etiquette."

"Did Prim say the same thing about the Careers?" Katniss suddenly asks. I see how desperately she wants to grasp Prim in her memories.

Haymitch places his hand over hers and gives it a squeeze.

"Your sister had a few more choice words," he informs her. Haymitch winks at Effie. "Damn near gave Effie an attack hearing them. She looked so innocent and all."

"Clove teased her that first day of training," I find myself saying. "She almost fell climbing but caught herself last minute. Clove said something about her not knowing how to climb since she probably spent more time on her knees. Pretty much solidified her ire for the Careers."

I grin remembering Prim practically on the verge of stabbing Clove during our first training session. The girl mocked Prim for nearly falling from the rope during the obstacle course.

Effie looks aghast. "The nerve of that girl!"

"You just have to be aware that the Careers are all about intimidating you," I tell them. "After Prim and I got that through our heads, we weren't afraid of them anymore. There were others who we were more worried about."

"Like who?" Adam asks curiously.

"Thresh for one, he was very strong," I recall carefully. "There was a redheaded girl who Prim and I called Foxface that was extremely quick."

"And Rue?" Madge says evenly. "What about her?"

I feel Katniss place her hand over mine as I give Madge a sad smile.

"No, she was our friend. I don't think Prim or I would have minded much if she won."

There's a silence after my words.

It's been a long while since Rue's smile has come into my thoughts. The memory of her doesn't hurt but it fills me with that untamable melancholy that often washes over me. Then I think of all the things that Snow would have subjected her to and I find relief that she is in peace, away from this oncoming war.

A knock on the door breaks everyone from our noiseless breakfast.

The attending Avox opens the door for a finely-dressed man with a Capitol emblem on his jacket pocket. He holds a vase of crisp white roses, a letter planted between the blooms.

Quickly the man places the bouquet on our entryway table before leaving.

I can feel my face go cold seeing those roses—his roses.

 _I should destroy them...Snow could be watching us...and he'll know about the babies…Snow will have me._

 _I won't let him._

That is my singular thought before I'm surrounded by the sounds of shatters and shouts.

Then, there is nothing but darkness.

* * *

This wasn't where I planned on stopping the chapter, but I felt that this was the best place to leave it. The next chapter will take place a few minutes after the end of this chapter.

Someone commented that they were speaking very freely on the train and were wondering if the train was bugged. Obviously, I have answered that question with this chapter. I bet some of you already know who is running interference between our group and Snow.

I wonder how many of you found the scene with the little girl disturbing because either her parents named her after Prim when she was born or she was only a year old and they changed her name. I will tell you that it is likely the latter showcasing the skewed idol worship that the Capitol has for their Tributes.

I imagine that because Effie is an escort, her residence is close to the Tribute Center for work purposes.

If you didn't catch, the authors that Peeta mentions are all writers of banned books.

In the next chapter, we're going to run into some past Victors.

And of course, Katniss and Peeta will come face to face with President Snow.

As always, feedback and reviews are welcome.

Next Chapter, The Tribute Parade and Snow's Welcome Reception.

Until then, JLaLa


	3. The Spoils of Jealousy

I know it's been so long! Happy 2016!

The characters of The Hunger Games Trilogy do not belong to me.

North Star

 _Chapter Three: The Spoils of Jealousy_

The stinging pain causes me to awaken with a shout.

"Shh…" Someone shushes in a calm voice. My eyes go to the man sitting by my laying form; he is dark-skinned with light-green eyes wearing an elegant navy coat. Giving me a wide, friendly smile, the man looks to my right hand which is punctured with tiny cuts while my other hand is wrapped in gauze. He goes back to carefully removing pieces of glass from my punctured skin with a pair of long tweezers. "You really did a number on yourself, Peeta. Good thing that Effie had the good sense to call me."

"What happened?" I manage to ask.

"You blacked out again." I hear another small voice inform me. My eyes go to the corner of the room where Katniss sits, her hands moving over her belly. I realize that I am in our bedroom and though my mind is hazy, I clearly catch the hint of anguish in Katniss' voice. She goes to me, her hand reaching to my forehead. "The flowers…Snow's flowers. They triggered you like last time."

"Your mind went into fight-or-flight mode," the man informs me. "And like any true Victor, you chose to fight. Unfortunately, your enemy was a glass vase and a dozen thorny roses."

I nod before looking to Katniss. "I'm so sorry." My mouth trembles and I can feel the tears filling my eyes. "I don't know how you put up with me."

"It's this simple notion." My wife gives me a soft smile. "I love you and promised to always take care of you. I'm not made to break so it's okay for you to fall apart." Her face falls. "But, you can't keep doing this here, Peeta—not when Snow can expose you. You're stronger than this."

"I know," I tell her. "Something just snapped. I felt like he was watching, reminding me that I'm nothing but this worthless Victor…that I shouldn't be alive…that it should've been Prim—"

"Don't." Katniss' voice goes hard. "Don't make my sister's sacrifice worthless. That's what he wants. Because if Snow couldn't destroy you in the Arena, he sees you as a threat." She leans down and smiles, her face so close that her lashes brush against my cheek. "And you, North Star, are indeed the highest of threats."

I nod, my hand reaching to the nape of her neck so I can breathe her in. She stills smells of District 12…of home. "Kiss me."

"And, how is that going to help?" Katniss counters.

"It might distract me from the man pulling glass from my skin," I tell her, trying to pout, though the sensation of the small pricks has me grimacing instead.

The man looks up at me, his eyes twinkling as he observes us.

"I'm sorry. I got distracted," he says to me. "I'm Dr. Machaon. Augie Machaon."

"He's a friend of Effie's," my wife assures me. "So, it's safe to talk around him."

"It's nice to meet you," I tell him. "Though I wish it were under better circumstances."

"I've met you before, Peeta," Dr. Machaon tells me. "I was in the Capitol hospital that night—the night you went to Prim." His eyes become cloudy, lost in the recollection of my darkest memory. "I was the one who sedated you. Trust me. I've known you longer than you realize."

* * *

"It was an invitation," Haymitch informs me. "An invitation to Snow's Welcome Reception." He places the elegant cardstock on my lap detailing the upcoming party's location—Snow's Mansion—as well as a date, tomorrow evening. "And, you have to go, Peeta. This isn't a request."

A hollow pit of despair fills my stomach. "I know that, Haymitch. But, how am I going to go looking like this?" Holding up my wrapped hands to him, I look grimly at my co-mentor. "He'll know."

"Cinna and Portia have already been informed," he responds. "They're creating gloves. Augie has assured Effie and me that the wounds should heal quickly."

We looked to the open doorway of the room where Augie and Effie are chatting. There's a certain way that the doctor looks at my former escort, a light radiates from those ivy eyes. Then, my gaze moves to Haymitch who watches as Effie tilts her head at the man in front of her.

"So, how do they know one another?" I ask carefully.

"They trained here in the Capitol around the same time," Haymitch says in a quiet voice. "He was from District 11 and Effie was born here. Her father was a physician and Augie was his mentor. So they would run into one another whenever she came home from her own escort training and, as things progressed…" He stops, his eyes lowering at his hands which are now clasped together tightly. "Well, let's just say that they had quite the May-December romance."

"I see," I muse to myself.

It's hard to think that Effie had a life outside of being District 12's escort. However, she did. She had a father and went to school to learn her trade. She was with another man before Haymitch—

I look over to the man sitting in the chair next to my bed, his eyes firmly on the two. I see it so clearly at that moment—Haymitch is jealous and he's doing a horrible job of hiding it.

"Then, what happened?" I want to distract Haymitch from the other two who don't even notice how downtrodden he looks. "Why didn't they work?"

"She started her escort duties," he stated. "And, we met. It wasn't exactly love at first sight, but we had an empathy for one another. Both of us began our duties at the same time and we shared the same loss when our respective firsts didn't make it. Death can bond people in a crazy way."

"So can life," I tell him. Haymitch nods as he looks down at his hands once more, his back hunched in defeat. "She chose you, Haymitch. You have to remember that."

"I do every day." He shakes his head, his focus going back to me. "But, he saved your life and I can't hate him for doing that."

"Dr. Machaon told me." Laying back tiredly, my eyes go to the mysterious man. "Did he really sedate me?"

"Yes. He was rooting for you and Prim—admired you both for your teamwork," Haymitch explains. "Especially after Rue and Thresh."

"Maybe a part of you likes him, too." I give him a smile. "He can't be all bad."

"Well, you're going to have to think that way." Haymitch smirks back. "He's going to be Katniss' obstetrician while we're in the Capitol."

* * *

"You're mad," I say to Katniss in the darkness of our bedroom.

"No." My wife turns to me, anxiety in those greys. "I'm concerned about you. Tomorrow evening, it's likely that we are going to see Snow and if seeing his roses does this to you—" Her eyes go to my bandaged hands. "—what is seeing him in person going to do?"

"Honestly, I don't know," I tell her.

Katniss snorts and I can't help but chuckle at that bit of sarcasm peeking through.

"Tomorrow sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun." She scoots over and I lift my arm so she can rest her head in that small space against my shoulder. "Cinna and Portia were telling me that the other Victors were going to be at the party. Johanna Mason…Finnick Odair…Beetee Latier…how many of them do you think are part of the Rebellion?"

"If I do well tomorrow, then all of them will be," I say to her. "Are you nervous?"

"Just be sure to hold me up," she tells me with a smile. "I'm afraid that everyone is going to see me and think that I'm some poor substitute for Prim. You two looked very…golden together." Her eyes wander up to meet mine. "I've told myself that I'm just going to pretend that I am just as golden."

I look to her. "Katniss, you don't have to be golden. You're so much more. You're fire." Holding her tighter to me, I press a kiss to her hair, smelling the floral scent of the Capitol showers. "Gold will only get you so far and nothing gold can stay. Fire warms people. It feeds people. It gives light. That's exactly what you do and for that you should hold your head high. I'm proud of you and always honored that you chose me. You could have had anyone, you know."

"But, I want you," she whispers into my shoulder. "Because, if I'm fire then you're the light keeper. You're the only one who can kindle that part of me. No one else."

"Good to know," I respond and smile. "I hear that Finnick Odair is quite the handsome man."

"Jealous, are you?" she says with a laugh. "I think I've had enough jealousy for a day."

"Are you talking about the whole Augie and Effie thing?"

Katniss shakes her head. "I'm talking about the whole Madge and Augie thing," she explains. "Madge was being very moony over the doctor but, it's more admiration. Adam was a little flustered over seeing her blush all over the man. What are you talking about with Augie and Effie?"

"They were lovers or something more than that," I say. "It seemed like an amicable parting. Though Haymitch didn't look very happy about seeing them together today."

"Cinna and Portia told me that he married someone in 11. She passed away about five years ago but not before having their daughter," Katniss says. "He says that she really wants to meet you. Maybe Augie can bring her along during one of my appointments."

"He was there, you know," I say suddenly. "The night that I went to Prim in the Capitol hospital. The night I almost..." I stop talking for a moment, feeling Katniss press closer to assure herself that I'm still here, that my heart still beats. "He saved my life."

"Then I definitely owe him," Katniss tells me. She snaps her fingers. "We can name of the kids after him!"

"That'll go over real well with Haymitch," I retort.

Katniss laughs and immediately the atmosphere in our bedroom lightens. When Katniss is happy, the world is beautiful. So I cherish every smile, every laugh because I see her not through earthly eyes but in a much different way. I look at Katniss through that special place where I see Prim—that place between sleep and dreams. That's how I see Katniss. That's where I love her.

"Peeta?"

I turn to her, seeing that her gaze is dark and heady. The blood rushes down my body, causing me to grow hard. "Yes?"

Her lips go to the tip of my lobe, her breath warm and causing me to shiver with pleasure. "Kiss me."

I don't answer, instead turning to my wife and doing what she asks of me.

* * *

"These were made to fit," Cinna says to me as he slips a black glove on one hand and then the other. "The insides are made of something similar to gauze though it's much softer for comfort." He gives me an encouraging smile. "Go ahead and move your hands."

I open and close my hands, surprised to find no pain radiating from my wounds. The black gloves look perfect with my tuxedo, the high collar of the jacket matching the mixed leather fabric of the pair.

"They're perfect," I tell him in appreciation. "Thank you."

Cinna nods, his usually calm eyes laced with worry. "I'm just glad that you're alright." He claps my shoulder. "Don't let him get to you, hard as it may be."

Effie enters the waiting room in full regalia, heels tapping loudly on the floor. "Where is Katniss?"

Her wig is a blonde bouffant, made up to match Adam and Madge's golden locks, though it is not too different from her actual hair color. Her light eyes have been lined with gold, winging out at the ends and her lips match as well.

Her dress is gilded with pointed shoulders; the top half's pattern an upside-down triangle drawing down to a thin gold belt. The skirt flares out over her hips and down to the floor. The most impressive part of it all is the gold brocade pattern of her fabric, specifically made to cover all body parts that shouldn't be seen. However, Effie's long slim legs are just barely visible through it.

"She's still with Portia, about finishing up," Cinna tells her. Going over to Effie, he rounds her in examination before nodding in approval. "Did you take Portia's advice?"

My former escort nods though her cheeks redden. "Of course. It has to have its full effect, does it not?"

Haymitch strolls into the room in his suit, a long jacket coat, matching slacks, and a tie that he is still trying to fix.

"What are we talking about?" he asks, his eyes lingering to Effie's dress, his hands still on the wayward tie. "I hate these goddamn things…"

Cinna walks over and helps him arrange the tie with ease. "Effie's dress. Portia told her that it would be better that she not wear underwear."

My face is instantly warm, embarrassed over the fact that I just checked out Effie and didn't realize that she might be completely naked under there.

Haymitch walks over, his eyes going from top to bottom, before nodding. "If I said I wasn't sure that I wanted you to wear that, what would you say?"

"I would say that you have no authority over my outfits," she retorts steadily, her stare never wavering.

He chuckles affectionately at her, his finger just grazing her chin. "Then…you look lovely."

There's a soft cough from the stairs and I turn to see Portia walking down the steps.

However, I am struck by the woman walking down behind her.

Katniss.

Her gown is a sight to behold—sleeveless with a high neckline, lining straight across her collarbone. The top-half starts as an off-white, specks of tiny, dark embellishments that float down towards her waistline like inky snow settling on the ground. At her waist, the fabric goes black and then the voluminous, ballooned skirt begins, diagonal black ruffles flaring out, layered with the same off-white fabric of the top.

Portia has pulled her hair back in a large, thick bun atop her hair which elongates her neck. Katniss' makeup is simple, her grey eyes emphasized by her long lashes and her lips lined with red, perfectly matched with her olive skin.

As I take her in, Haymitch gives me a slight push to go up to Katniss. Unfortunately, my distraction has me tripping over my feet and I practically stumble over to my wife.

"Wow…" Katniss blushes under my gaze. "You are spectacular."

"Really?" Her eyes going to her gown before looking to me. "It's not too much?"

I shake my head, my eyes still wandering over Katniss' beauty. She has no idea of the effect she can have on me sometimes.

"No, it's perfect," I tell her.

"Can the babies be seen through this at all?"

"No, sweetheart," Haymitch assures her. His eyes are on us and I think I see a shimmer of pride in them. The man has watched over us since we were kids. He is like a surrogate father to Katniss and even escorted us to the Justice Building for our wedding. "The littles don't look anywhere in sight."

Effie claps her hands over her mouth in appreciate. "Oh my girl, you're going to be a hit."

Holding my arm out, I give her a smile. "Together?"

Katniss nods resolutely, taking my arm. "Together."

* * *

Snow's mansion is atop a hill, stone steps leading up to the columns right before the double-door entrance. Crowds of people mill about, their eyes immediately going to myself and Katniss, whose arm has tightened around mine.

I lean towards her ear. "How are you doing?"

Katniss looks around, her eyes going over the party-goers. "This is…different from District 12." She gives me a smile. "I prefer our parties much more."

"Same here."

I catch a glimpse of the women glaring in envy at my wife's gown. It is truly a sight to behold as we push through to enter the house. The billowing ruffles of her skirt take up most of the doorway so I have to let Katniss walk through before I walk in.

Effie is in her element, all smiles as she leads us further into Snow's mansion. She shows us the library, filled to the brim with hardcover books set on mahogany shelves. Haymitch signals that he is going to stay, heading over to a portly man around his age in a dark suit. They look to us and the man gives me a nod, raising his champagne glass before looking to my co-mentor.

"Come, come!" Effie calls out. We follow her out to the back courtyard, where multi-colored fountains and tables of food greet us. By a large pond, a dance floor is set up and we watch from the top of the steps as the dancers step in an elegant waltz. "Everyone adores you two!"

Katniss snorts next to me and I laugh as I turn to her. "This is a little strange."

"I know," she says as we make our way down the steps towards the grassy courtyard. Her eyes go to the banquet table. "I've never seen so much food." She looks to the skewered whole pig on the table with an apple in its mouth. "Do you think anyone hunted that?"

"Highly doubt it," I tell her. "Probably a gift from District 10. A pig bred to perfection."

Katniss chuckles, her eyes moving over the people before looking to the dance floor. I watch her sway in time with the violins, the light tiers of her skirt moving with her.

I nod over to the floor and hold out my hand to her. "You want to dance?"

"Really?" She turns to me, a pretty blush on her cheeks. "You wouldn't mind?"

"Of course not," I say and take her hand. Walking, we near the dance floor and I nod to the other dancers who greet me congenially, their eyes roving over my wife. I twirl her gently so she is facing me and put my hand to her waist. Katniss gasps, her eyes deepening in growing hunger at our pressed bodies. "I want to show you off, my Queen."

"Be careful there, my King," she whispers in my ear. "I'm getting into my fourth month. The nausea is gone but the hormones are high. I'm not in control of myself." My pants tighten at her words, tempting me and giving way to images of finding my way under her gown. Her breath is warm and sweet on my neck. "You don't know what I'm capable of."

"I'm well aware," I tell her. "That is the Capitol's problem—they underestimate our District. We have our ways of persuasion as individuals. You, for example, with all your intelligence and beauty, can be easily seen as demure, as just another Victor's wife. You are so much more and I've known that since we were kids. So as afraid as I am, I know that you're in for the fight as am I."

Katniss nods, her lips curved in a solid smile and her gaze full of love. "I'm with you, North Star."

"May I cut in?" We turn and I see the man that Haymitch was speaking to in the library. He turns to me. "I apologize for interrupting. Haymitch couldn't introduce me, but I am Plutarch Heavensbee, this year's Gamemaker."

"A well-sought position," I retort with a wry smile. "This is my wife, Katniss."

Plutarch reaches to take her hand, placing a kiss to the top of it.

"A pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Mellark," he says before straightening to look at us. "You are indeed the couple of the night." Plutarch looks to me. "So may I have a dance with your lovely wife, Peeta?"

I turn to Katniss. "That is entirely up to her."

Katniss nods, assuring me that she can handle it before looking to Plutarch and taking his offered hand.

I head back to the grass, stopping at the edge of the dance floor, and then turning so I can keep an eye on Plutarch. He is talking to Katniss, who nods at they dance a simple two-step. His ear goes to hers and the next words cause her brow to furrow in confusion. My anxiety rises wondering what has caused her to falter.

"Don't worry. I know for a fact that he prefers men."

A handsome bronze-haired man in a fitted black suit joins my side. I have seen him before but only on television and maybe once in passing during my first trip to the Capitol. However, the stories about him are all over Panem.

I am curious as to why Finnick Odair just happens to be right by me.

"I'm not worried," I reply. "My wife is completely trustworthy. Katniss knows how to handle herself."

"Of course," Finnick drawls as he edges in closer to me. "Not quite fair that not all of us Victors can bring our pretty wives to the Capitol." The sentence is laced with resentment. "Some of us aren't even allowed to marry."

"Are we talking from experience?" I ask before meeting his sea-green eyes. "Katniss and I are a package deal. We're not ever leaving the other's side, especially after what we've gone through to be together."

"I admire you both then," Finnick tells me. "Not all of us are brave enough to expose our loved ones to Snow's ire."

Something snaps inside me and I make a grab for his wrist, my thumb pushing to its side. I can do it. I have enough strength to break it if I wanted to. Damned if he's going to scare us into submission.

"You think that you're intimidating me? Intimidating us?" I look over at my wife, who is watching with hardened eyes. There's a conceited smirk on Finnick's lips though there is pain in his eyes. "That woman over there can shoot a moving target from the other end of this courtyard. She shoots to kill. I can fight and so can she. We've actually sparred before and trust me when I tell you that she's won a lot more times than I have. So I think Snow would think twice before trying to take her out—or even me."

I let go of his wrist and Finnick steps back.

Despite my words, he gives me an easy smile.

"You are going to be an interesting leader, North Star." Finnick bows at me irreverently. I bite back my shock at the nickname. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Turning, he walks into the crowd, leaving me fuming at his words. What is Finnick's motive? I worry for many reasons, number one being that I'm not sure if he's trustworthy. How far will he stand with the Rebellion? Until it stops being in his favor?

Then, there's the obvious antipathy towards Katniss and me. However behind his words, I can feel pain. I realize that maybe there is someone that he does love that he cannot be with—that we are just a reminder of what he cannot have.

"Peeta!" I look to find Plutarch heading towards me with Katniss on his arm. She looks pensive but gives me a smile when our eyes meet. "I have brought back your beautiful wife." Plutarch nods at Katniss once more. "Thank you for the dance, Mrs. Mellark."

My wife smiles graciously. "Please, call me Katniss."

"Of course." Plutarch looks between us both. "See you at the Games."

After he is gone, I turn to Katniss. "How was the dance?"

"Interesting," she responds. "We can talk about it tonight."

I don't press further knowing that when we speak about her dance, that it requires us being alone. So instead, I wrap an arm around her waist and her arms encircle my neck. The volume of her skirt pushes against me but the need to hold her close has me practically pressing into the ruffles, almost losing myself in them.

"Aren't you two adorable?"

A women with dark hair and sharp eyes approaches us. The train of her black dress drags behind her as the rest of it is actually painted onto her body. Glittering jewels cover her creating elegant patterns and covering what is necessary.

She stops in front of me, a smirk rising on her rouge lips. "No wonder everyone has been freaking out since you've arrived." The woman leans forward until her mouth is barely grazing my ear. "Are you just as commanding as they say you are, North Star?" Pulling away, she winks before turning a slight eye to Katniss, who is livid. "And, you've brought along the little wife. That's cute."

Katniss steps forward, her hand swinging out heatedly. "Katniss Mellark."

The woman looks at her offered hand, delighted at the anger rising in my wife's eyes, before taking it.

"Johanna Mason." She turns to me, doing a onceover leading down to my bottom half. Her eyes stop at my pelvis, raising an impressed brow before giving me a smile. "I look forward to working with you."

Turning, she begins her walk into the crowd. Her back is completely bare, with a V-shape of jewels just arranged above her hips where her train is connected.

"Keep looking, Peeta." I whip over to look at Katniss who is glaring at me, her arms crossed. "You'll pay for it later."

"Are you seriously jealous?" I give her a smile as my arms wrap around her and she turns her head when I try to kiss her. "Didn't we have a talk about this?"

"About being jealous?" Katniss responds. "Yes, but that was before that half-naked woman came around and tried to put her mouth on you."

I shake my head at her. "She doesn't even come close to you." Her eyes soften and I bring her hand to my lips, kissing her fingers. "But if you want to make me pay…"

Katniss lets out a laugh. "Why do I put up with you?"

"Because you love me," I respond. "And, you know full well that I would be nothing without you."

The lights in the courtyard begin to fade and somewhere trumpeting music sounds.

Everyone turns to the top floor of Snow's Mansion and my heart drops to my stomach when the stately man approaches the front of the balcony, his white beard and menacing eyes piercing into the crowd. The party-goers applaud for President Snow and he gives everyone a wide smile before raising his hands to silence everyone.

"Welcome to our annual Reception," Snow booms to the crowd. "As always, I thank you for your attendance and participation. As your president, I am happy to see that we are a united front as our Districts come together in the Capitol for this most auspicious event. The Hunger Games was started as a way to unite our collective communities, to showcase our citizens, and to make Victors out of a rare few."

His eyes look over the crowd and I feel the beating of my heart reach my ears when Snow focuses on me then to Katniss, whose arm tightens around mine.

"Speaking of the rare few," he continues, his mouth rising. "I am happy to welcome back Peeta Mellark, our winner of the 74th Hunger Games. He is our youngest mentor but without a doubt, I feel he is our most influential." There is a full round of applause and I nod, my mouth tight. I'm not going to let him break me in any way.

Seeing him in front of me, having him look me in the eyes, I don't feel that fear.

In the end, Snow is nothing short of almost human. Just as weak as the rest of us.

"He has also brought his lovely wife." His eyes focusing on Katniss in all her glory. "I hear that she is the envy of all the women with that dress. A true Victor's wife. I know that she will be a great guide to our newest mentor…if he knows what's good for him."

Laughter rolls through the crowd. Katniss looks up at Snow, her gaze unreadable, before she curtsies mockingly at him in her gown. However to everyone else, she is playing the elegant and appreciative wife. A ripple of appreciation runs through the people around us, seeing the grace in her movements, her quiet control, and her beautiful uniqueness.

"So let us raise a glass to the newlyweds," he calls out. Someone hands both Katniss and me champagne glasses. We take the glasses, but I know that neither of us will be drinking. "To Mr. and Mrs. Peeta Mellark, may your marriage be a prosperous one. We are anticipating a future Victor from you…" The crowd cheers though Katniss trembles next to me. "Cheers!"

Katniss and I dutifully pretend to take sips from our glasses and smile as the people around us congratulate us on our marriage.

When I look up, I see Snow gazing at me, a different look in his eyes—one of contempt and suspicion.

Snow is challenging me.

And, he has good reason to.

I nod to him once more, accepting his challenge.

* * *

"Plutarch showed me his pocket watch," Katniss says, later that night. "It was the strangest thing."

"His pocket watch?" I mused over her words. "Did anything look peculiar?"

"Not particularly," she tells me. "While we were dancing, Plutarch told me that pocket watches have different meanings. They were a symbol of status in history. Only the richest people had them. Now, they're seen as a rarity. Something special, something coveted. Then he told me that pocket watches also represent loyalty."

"Loyalty?" I remember seeing Plutarch in the Mansion's library with Haymitch before he danced with Katniss. "Sweetheart, would it possible that he was trying to tell us that he's part of the Rebellion?"

"I think it might be more than possible, now that I think about it," Katniss replies slowly. "He told me that there's always a meaning behind the simplest things."

"Can you show me how the watch looked?"

Katniss immediately hops off of our bed. She goes into the bathroom before returning with a small silver cylinder.

"Cinna gave this to me," she explains as she removes the cap and twists to reveal the bright red substance. "It's a lipstick." Going to the mirror next to bathroom door, Katniss draws out a circle, starting at the top. "There were symbol where 12, 3, 6, and 9 were supposed to be. 12 had the largest symbol. Then, there was 3…6…then 9." She pulls back to look at her work. "Not very good but you're the artist in the family."

Standing up, I look at the symbols for a moment. A sudden memory pulls forward in my mind, a memory of laying in the forest just as night fell and looking up at the galaxy above me.

"This is Polaris…" I start as I look at her drawings, pointing at where 12 is. "Then the Big Dipper, opposite to the little dipper, and the quarter moon." I turn to Katniss. "Plutarch drew the Galaxy for you…most appropriately, he's drawn you a compass of sorts."

"I don't understand," she responds.

"Haymitch must have told him about us," I tell her. "Polaris or the North Star, opposite of the Big Dipper that is positioned at the Eastern side of the watch and opposite of the Little Dipper to the West. The North Star is actually part of the Little Dipper in the night sky. Then there's the quarter moon, most visible in the Southern Sky. These symbols are us. You, me, Prim, and Gale…Plutarch is saying that he is loyal to the cause."

"Well, that's a roundabout way of saying so," Katniss says as she stares at the lipstick drawings. "There must be something more…" She lets out a yawn, her hand going to her back. "Your kids are taking my energy away."

"We'll sleep on it," I tell her and take her hand to lead her to bed. Katniss doesn't protest instead sinking easily into the mattress and turning to me as I join her. I look to her, makeup gone and hair braided. "As beautiful as you were tonight, you are even more beautiful to me right now. Because this is the Katniss that only I get to see."

"Are you trying to suck up to me because of the whole Johanna thing?" she asks with a grin.

"Is it working?"

She reaches behind her to grab and smack me with a pillow. "No."

I shift closer to her, my lips going to her neck, savoring the deep moan that rises from her throat.

"Am I going to get punished?" I whisper against her mouth.

Her leg wraps around my hip to pull me close. "Yes."

* * *

"I'm really nervous, Peeta," Adam says as we walk towards the chariots. He is in a black leotard, similar to the one that Rory and Jean wore during their procession. However, the cape is pure-white flowing behind him gracefully as we move. "What if I fall? Where do I put my hands?"

"It will come to you," I assure him. "Does anyone really know what they're doing when they're on a chariot?" He cracks a smile at my words. "Just hold on to the rail on your side. You and Madge can choose to hold hands. I mean, it worked for Prim and me. Rory and Jean did, I believe. But do what you feel is right—"

"Madge and I decided that we would," he replies, a slight blush appearing on his cheeks. "Thought that it would be good luck and show solidarity."

We stop at the chariot assigned to our District and I turn to him. "Adam, do you like Madge?"

"I don't know…" He looks everywhere but into my eyes. "Maybe I admire her for what she did, volunteering for Celia and all. I know nothing will come of it, but I don't know how long I'll be in the Arena—and I've never had a chance to like anyone. And, she is just about the best person to have a crush on, Games or not."

"So you have a crush on her," I conclude with a smile. It's bittersweet to watch Adam at the throes of manhood. I think of when I was his age and trying to sort out my feelings for Katniss. "It's okay to like someone but you're going to have a lot more chances, Adam."

He turns to me, a sad sort of light in them. "Will I?"

I can't reply because the truth is that I can't make guarantees like that.

"Well, there is certainly room for hope," I finally respond. "Also, my friend Gale—"

"They have a thing," Adam interrupts with a good-natured grin. "I know I'm the kid around here but I hear things, too."

I clap his shoulder before helping him stand in the chariot. There's a whistle and I see Haymitch and Madge approaching with Cinna behind them. My eyes immediately go to Madge's outfit and the waiting area quickly silences so I know that everyone else has turned to look at my friend.

Madge is wearing a pure-white halter dress with a plunging neckline, the top half pressed to her skin. At her hips, the skirt flares out in floating tendrils. Half of her hair is pulled back and the rest left down in ample curls that bounce as she moves. A black headpiece rests on her forehead and towards the back of her head to complete her look.

"Yin and Yang," I remark without a second thought as she steps onto the chariot, next to Adam. "You look great!"

Madge gives me a dry smile. "All for the sponsors, right?"

"Remember that Gale is probably watching," I tell her quietly. "Try to smile at least once."

"You're an ass," she says with a grin. "How dare you pull the Gale card."

"But it worked," I retort and Madge lets out a laugh.

I look around, seeing everyone begin their ascents up onto their chariots. "Good luck, you two."

Madge looks to Cinna, her eyes suddenly panicked. "What's the catch?"

"Trust me," Cinna responds in a calm voice. "Just remember to mind the glare."

Their chariot lurches forward and instinctively our Tributes take each other's hands. We turn to head up to our viewing area where Effie, Portia, and Katniss are waiting. Each mentor gets their own viewing room in the loading building so that they can be there when their Tributes arrive.

We enter the room to find Katniss letting Portia and Effie put their hands on her stomach. She had her first appointment with Dr. Machaon who stopped by our floor this morning, much to Haymitch's dismay. I waited nervously while he examined her in our room with Madge as her companion and when they called me in, Katniss was already sitting up in bed.

The best part of the appointment came at the end when Augie let us hear the babies' heartbeats, both very strong. The galloping of their pulsing hearts brought tears to everyone's eyes. I told myself in that moment that these babies were the reason we were here—to make sure that the Games were history by the time they arrive.

Portia and Effie look up from their cooing at Katniss' stomach. My wife looks to me, her smile content.

"Apparently, Effie is sure that we're having two girls," she tells me.

Walking over, I lean down to give her a kiss. "Well then, I hope that chastity belts come back in style when they're old enough."

"Or, I can fashion a pair," Cinna jokes. "It'll keep me sleeping soundly knowing that my two little ingénues are safe and protected."

He and Portia adore Katniss, her tough but gentle spirit endearing them. They have also made a game of designing clothes to hide the baby bump. Today, Portia's design won. Katniss is wearing a green silk dress that billows out like a bell in a high-low silhouette, according to Portia.

Whatever it is, my wife glows.

"Already grooming them," Effie says from where she now stands next to Haymitch.

I should have always been looking closely.

Maybe my first time here, I would have seen how they took care of one another—how he looked at her and she looked at him.

Such a quiet love between such vivid people.

"Oh, here it goes," Haymitch calls out and we turn to our screens.

Claudius Templesmith is in full form, introducing the Tributes as they ride out into the City Circle. As always, District 1 is dressed gaudily showing off their many luxurious furs and finery. The District 2 Tributes are dressed in shimmering metallic plating that were designed to look like armor, their faces hard for such young people.

Was I ever that young? Or, bold? Or, ready to die?

No, I was never that way. Maybe Prim saw that as we took our own chariot ride down to the City Circle. Maybe I reassured her in my own weakness that it was the right choice to take her own life. Maybe she knew that, even in death, I would be haunted by the guilt of not coming back to Katniss.

"Peeta." I look to Katniss, her eyes looking over me. "You left for a moment."

Taking a shaky breath, I take her hand. "You brought me back." She smiles before we go back to see Madge and Adam making their way towards the middle of the long road.

They are impressive in their light and dark garb but as the sunlight hits them, their clothes begin to change. The headdress on Madge's head suddenly burns in white fire before turning into a diamond headpiece. As they continue their journey, the white fire continues to transform their clothing into diamonds, small and large that seem to grow onto the fabric they wear. Even the cloth tendrils of Madge's skirt shimmer in a diamond train as does Adam's cape.

"Aren't those heavy?" I ask Cinna.

Everyone else claps at the success of the two as the crowd instantly begins to chant for Madge and Adam.

My former stylist shakes his head. "I had a bit of chemistry help with the fabric formula."

"They are the hit of the Tribute Parade," Effie cries out. "Absolutely breathtaking!"

"Good concept," Haymitch adds. "Coal to diamonds."

"It's a myth," Cinna says to him. "But the Capitol doesn't need to know that, do they? I like the thought that coal and diamonds share the same base. Their difference is that—"

"Coal isn't pure, diamonds are," Katniss says quietly as she watches the screen where the chariots have not stopped. "You are telling the Capitol that in the end, we are the same."

"Exactly," Cinna responds, thoroughly impressed. He looks to me and grins. "Smart woman, your wife."

I nod just as Katniss turns to me, her stare sad. Fables were not part of what we were taught in school. We were only taught truth. We were District 12, divided into two sects: Merchant and Seam. There was no middle ground, just moderate living and extreme poverty.

The only fables we knew were the ones we made for ourselves.

The fable where we were Kings and Queen of the Forest.

When we taught ourselves what was real and what was not real.

"Oh my God!" Katniss suddenly shouts and stands up.

In panic, my eyes go instantly to her stomach and I rush over to her. Haymitch, as well as Effie, rush to her side as our stylists go to the door, ready to get help if needed.

"What's wrong?" My hands go to her belly worriedly. "Is it the babies?"

"No!" Katniss shakes her head, beaming at me. "I get it! I just realized what Plutarch was trying to tell me." Her eyes meet mine. "Peeta, he was trying to tell me about the Arena."

* * *

Believe or not, I did not intend on ending the chapter here. It was actually supposed to go a little further, but the scenario I had in my head didn't fit with the moment.

I know I said that Beetee would come around but I think I'll leave him for the next chapter as well.

We never get to go into Effie and so I think it's kind of cool that she's had this life prior to becoming an escort. Also, that there was a man before Haymitch.

The name Machaon comes from a surgeon and physician in the Trojan War, if you didn't know. Though I actually see him looking very similar to Denzel Washington in my head though with a little more grey and glasses.

Don't worry, he's not here to take Effie away. Though, it is actually a great insecurity in Haymitch.

I know that Finnick came off a little unfriendly, but being in the Capitol isn't a big joy for him. Nor is seeing another Victor bring his wife to the Capitol when there is a certain girl in District 4 that he really wants to be with.

Then, there is Johanna who may seem a little bit out to get on Katniss' nerves which is just her way.

You don't even know how much fun I had finding couture dresses for Katniss. The last dress she wears during the Tribute Parade is vintage Balenciaga.

And, does anyone else think that it's kind of sweet that Adam has a teeny bit of a crush on Madge?

Yes, directions have come to play once more. However, I had to mix in a little bit of the universe.

So the Arena might be a little different…despite the CF reference of Plutarch showing Katniss his pocket watch.

Anyway, the next chapter: Beetee should be coming around and maybe—just maybe—someone else.

Also, Caesar Flickerman interviews!

Till then, JLaLa


End file.
